Perverted
by Saxzer
Summary: Ventus has a part-time job in a prestigious household. How would he cope up with the master if he's doing lewd things to him? VenxVani Oneshot


"Ven!" a woman's voice came from the back. He looked who it was and saw his blunette friend, Aqua. He a good morning at her, getting a book called "Impatient is a must by Ferdinand Abraham". "So how was your part-time work with the Leichenstein's?" she said walking together. He wasn't really paying attention to Aqua's question and was kinda offended by him, getting more interested in the book that he's been reading. Yup, that's Ventus Valshier for you, a real bookaholic.

"You know Ven, it's kinda rude when someone is asking a question and you won't even bother to answer them" Aqua protested at his blonde friend, when they were finally reach the gates of the school did Ven stop reading and put again in his bag. "Oh...I'm sorry Aqua. Did you say something?" he looked at his blunette friend when she suddenly said "ASSHOLE" in his face storming to the entrance of the school. He looked confused as to why would someone be so mad so early in the morning. _(Oh Ventus... you are such a dense guy, no wonder no one ever likes a guy like you. Well except for me though.) _

In class ABBYS where Ventus belongs to, it was like a marketplace. Chitchat here, chitchat there, and everyone has their own circle of friends. Ventus doesn't even want to imagine to hang-out with sissy girls who does nothing but complain about their appearance in front the boys they have crushes and for the boys who knew nothing about studies and just for a bookworm to help them or even worse, bully them just to have some assignment in short, he doesn't like people who dont persevere in life. All that ever matters to him are his grades and studies and he will not let this opportunity put to waste.

A few minutes later, the professor arrived. She was a blonde but might lighter than Ven's hair with two standing hair parts that everybody calls as "antenna". "All right, you slackers... Get back to your freaking seats and we'll begin class" she said in a foul mood. As he examine his students, he made a loud "tsk" cause he saw Ventus' face that made her mood even more fouler. "Oh great, the genius-who-doesn't-need-to-be-lectured-at is here.." adding that, she scratch her hair making it messier.

_Larxene Sovereign is a master-professor when it comes understanding science. Usually it's the student's worst nightmare being the most foul-mouth professor in the campus. She always has a "dont mess with me or I'll kill you" aura making the student afraid to consult their works. Usually when they pass projects, assignments to her, they usually put great effort and help each other to correct if they had some errors before they bring to her. The worst case scenario would be if they get a failing grade on her, she swears that she'll never forgive you when she see them again in the remedial or even in the next year class. _

"I'm sorry for being absent in the past 2 days professor" he stood up an bow in his seat to the bitch professor. She tsk, getting his black marker on her table scribbling her lesson for today but before she finish writing she undo it and write a chemical equation. "Che. Like I care about what you did on those 2 days. Let's just see if you can answer this simple equation for us. Come on, Mr smarty-pants. Let's see what you got" mocking the blonde with a smirk on her face. Ven wasn't even affected or rather did he was embarrassed. Students were scared having a really bad aura in them, wishing that he just didn't fight back their professor. They all felt bad for him.

After a few minutes, she was so foul-mood even worse before Ven finally finished to answer it. He did! The students were amazed at their classmate for being so brave with standing ovation of class. The blonde bowed back and return to his seat, and just continues in their lessons. The science class took 2 hours ending it at 4pm. "Think you're so smart just because you answered it correctly? Che. So much for a slacker like you" Larxene said a finishing blow before the blonde left the room.

* * *

Next class is English, Ventus' favorite subject but at the same hated because of someone. He entered the room, no student in sight except for his two known friends; Aqua and his brunette tall-handsome boyfriend, Terra. He waved at them but Aqua pouted and averted her eyes on the blonde. He went to her seat and apologize for whatever he'd done. "Aqua...listen, I'm sorry for what I did to you this morning. I hope you'll forgive for what I've done" the blonde scratch his spiky hair and don't know any words to make the bluenette feel better. His boyfriend couldn't understand the situation but still persuaded Aqua to forgive their blonde friend holding her two hands. _(HNNGG! So sweet u)_

"Hmmm... if you treat me to some sea-salt ice cream, I'll forgive you" smirking a lot just thinking of the idea. Ven agreed and shake hands together, it's a deal that he'll treat some ice cream after class is finishes, making him smile for the first time. They were surprise that their blonde friend can smile, not being so loner-looking face. "Oh wow Ven, you can smile?" Terra said with a shocking face. "Hey! That's kind of insulting. Of course I can smile. I just don't want to, that's all." as he making a very cute pouty face. Aqua eyes glitter in excite to see this side of his. Suddenly hugging him, messing-up his hair muttering the words "adorable". The door slid open, revealing a certain blonde with the same face as Ventus. "Good Morning my beloved students." The weird professor, Roxas said. He was confused as he couldn't spot other students except for the 2 his replica. "Ahh! My beloved Ven. I missed you so much" as he made a tight hug at the blonde.

"Roxas... please let me go, it's disgusting, haven't you had enough of cuddling me when I visit you in your home?" pushing him to let him go. The certain blonde was hurt about what Ven said, as he started to make a crying puppy-sparkly-eyes at Ventus. "That's mean, Ven. How could you even say those horrible things at your big brother?" tears started to fall in his eyes.

_Yes you heard it right, Roxas is Ven's big brother. They're brothers but lived in different house after their parents divorced and left them with exact fortune which they can afford 2 house to live seperately. Usually, Ven is always visiting his brother when he's not busy with schoolwork and other stuffs. They have a brother-complex that Ven wouldn't admit. They wear different style of clothing. His brother wears anything that's related to black and white checkered while Ven is usually like any shades of green clothing._

The younger brother was fought back, making his two friends laughed at him. He grabbed his brother's polo and muttered some killing words. After a few minutes, more students came and Ven couldn't make continue to what he was doing. "I'll deal with you when I visit your house, until then I'll pass this one" letting go of his brother and get back to his seat. The older brother sighed, fixing his clothes and return to the teacher's desk. The class took longer cause English is the second most difficult to learn next to Mathematics.

The school bell rang, ending Ven's classes for today. "All right guys, I'll see you next Monday. Have a great weekend" Roxas left early cause he knew that some blonde is going to kill him. Terra and Aqua stood up also and leave the room. "Ahh.. Wait I thought I'll treat you to ice cream."

"Maybe next time, Ven. For now, will pass the offer." Terra said as he held his beloved girlfriend's hand, leaving together. Now all alone, he was too lazy to go home he stayed for a while continuing his reading on the book he put in his bag. Suddenly, his phone rang so loud that it fell. He pick it up and see the caller name "Master" on it.

* * *

"Hell-"

"You! What the hell are you doing? Your class ended already. Hurry up and get the fuck in my room. ASAP. NOW!" the caller hung-up making the blonde forgot about his part-time job. He quickly fixed his belongings and dashed towards the gate. He got into a taxi cab and told the driver to get him to the "Leichenstein's Manor". After 15 minutes, he got out of the cab pay him $50 and was now in the gates of a really big mansion. Getting his ID card, he put it to the red eye beside the doorbell and the gates opened. He quickly ran to the back side of the mansion where-in only servants can only enter. He opened the door and moved to the archway with a sign of "Lockers" in the top.

Locker 031, his own personal locker, he changed his clothes wearing a maid outfit with a head dress and boots to sum it all up. Ventus' part-time job is a a crossdresser maid at the Leichenstein's household by the popular demand of his master. He didn't care what would be people thinks of him as long as long he can study and that's all that matters to him.

"Oh! Good Afternoon, Ven. You better get to the master's room. He's been getting impatient of waiting" a black-haired young woman wearing the same outfit as him. "I know that Xion. I'm going already if you could help me with boots" complaining on how to criss-cross the lace of it. "Oh Ven..." she went a little closer and helped him with his boots problem.

_Xion is a maid too, the same age as him and always smiling with unknown reasons. She's been friends with Ven after he became a maid in the household. She has a short bob cut hair with cerulean eyes, always wearing a key necklace that rumors said that was been given by his "boyfriend". _

"There...all done. Hurry up and go, Ven." Slapping his ass. Ven ran to the staircase and use the west wing. After that, he opened the silver gate, slowly calling his master's name. He fell on the ground with a raven-haired with spikier hair than his on top of him. "The hell with you, you're late! You expect me to die of boredom?" Ven was bothered with their position and asked if he could get off of him. The raven-haired was even more pissed off and wouldn't move how much Ven pleases. "Didn't I told you not to call "master" but "Vanitas" when we're together?" locking his golden orbs at the blonde was blushing and couldn't hide his shyness towards him. It's like he was mesmerized and at the same time scared that it's melting his body.

_Vanitas Leichenstein is indeed the one and only son in the Leichenstein Family. He's impatient, always wants what he wants, he prefer to work that wouldn't let him leave a room. A possessive kind of person when it comes to belongings and lastly, he's a pure-sadist when it comes to the person he cherishes the most which is of course, Ventus. He would do anything to be with him no matter when or what tactics would he do._

* * *

_FLASHBACK:_

_ 5 years ago, Ventus and Roxas Valshier were still living together, after the one typical incident..._

_"What? Wait... why is this happening?" Roxas was still staggering at the letter given by their parents. Ven just got home from school and saw his older brother's worried face. _

_"Roxas? Dude what's wrong with you?" as he was looking at his brother when he noticed the letter. Grabbing it on Roxas' grasp and read the letter:_

_Roxas and Ventus,_

_ Father and Mother will now be living in Greece to enjoy their relationship, and we have left you $100, 000. Give Ven the other half and buy your own houses. Lock the house when you're done packing your things. I know this is a selfish request but I hope you'll forgive us. We want you to become responsible persons in the future. You need to study on how to live on your own and pay your own bills. _

_ Take care, we love you. Stay in touch..._

_ Father and Mother _

_"What the hell..." Ven was still pissed on what he just read. "Ven... we shouldn't obey their orders. I know it's hard for you to-"he couldn't continue what he was saying when Ven smirked with an evil aura sorrounding him. "Ven, don't go. Don't let your older brother be worried about you" tears were flowing as he grab Ventus back inside the house. _

_"Roxas, don't be such a crybaby. I'm going to contact you where I would be staying so let...me...go..." looking at his brother scary as hell. The older blonde was startled and let him go. He was still sad but wiped the tears in his eyes and start packing also his things and left the house that can make them remember anything about their parents. _

_After searching, Ven finally found a place. It was a nice apartment with a cheap rent fee. Ven was not that choosy as long as he can study on it but that was his major problem. How could he pay his tuition fee with only $50, 000 in his hands. Sure it could last but he couldn't afford to buy some appliances especially food. He had no choice but to get a part-time job. _

_He found one, it was a bar near a pet store. The pay was goodbut he couldn't stand on people staring at him and wouldn't buy anything. Plus his manager was a complete pervert. Making him to be a sex slave in the night time which he wouldn't even bother to do it. It's not his fault that he had a feminine body figure. _

_"Ahhh... I give up..." the blonde sat in a corner broke, no job and nothing so that he could afford his expenses. (the money that was given to him by his parents, he had put in his bank account and will only use in school purposes.)_

_Giving up already, he stood and go home when he stumbled on somebody..._

_"Hey! watch were you're going-" when he finally had a glimpse of the person. For once, was he stunned on such a beautiful creature. He had black-hair with a crazy spikiness, 5 ear-piercings on his right ear, and had an amazing body figure. The blonde was drooling over those body like he had stumblen on a "real-live Adonis". The raven-haired prince asked the blonde if he was okay. Making him back to his senses, Ventus yelled and said that watch where he would be going. _

_"Y-yeahh! That's right. You need to watch where you're going." still staring at raven's beautiful body. He staggered and walk away from him when he spoke._

_"Do you need a job?" he said. The blonde was stopped walking and looked at the raven-haired boy. "What?" he couldn't believe what he just heard, did he just heard that he was offering him a job? _

_"I can offer you a job. What do you say?" he added._

_Okay. He got Ven's attention and asked if what would be the job. "Be my maid." the raven-haired said. Ven was shocked and refuse the offer. "Are fucking kidding me? Why would I be your maid? I'm a guy!" he blatter about it on his face. _

_"I don't care if you're a guy. I want you to be MINE. and only MINE. When I first saw you here, I knew that you'll be the perfect maid for me. Your pay would be doubled if you want to." he was determined about it and want Ventus to agree. _

_Paying doubled. It means that he can already afford to buy appliances and food but the fact that him wearing a maid's outfit? He couldn't even think about it. But he needs to make a choice. He took a deep breathe calming himself, down._

_"Okay... I'll agree in your request but on one condition." _

_"Name it..." _

_"You're going to pay my tuition fee in my school. _

_"Okay. No problem. What school is it?"_

_"Rydell High." _

_"Are you serious? We own that place"_

_"Owned? You mean..."_

_"I'm Vanitas Leichenstein. The one and only son of the Leichenstein's."_

_"Fuck...Rich bastard"_

_"Fine... I'll do it. I'll be your fucking maid." _

_"Then, it's settled. I'll see you on Friday evening. And don't be late"_

_-END OF FLASHBACK-_

* * *

"Vanitas..get off of me, please" getting even more redder just by calling the raven's name. Vanitas smirked finally moved lending Ven a hand. "Sorry about that, I just sorta missed my fucking maid". Ven stood up, fixing himself before looking at the raven boy. "It's okay. No one's blaming you for missing me".

Vanitas' heartbeat went fast as he attack the blonde maid. "He-hey! I told you to get off of me..." he was starting to feel funny staying in that awkward position. The raven master was huffing so hard with cheeks getting redder. As his face gets closer, Ven's heart also went crazy as couldn't do anything when Vanitas enclosed his lips to Ven. His fingers are slowly moving towards Ven's clothing, unbuttoning the cute white blouse. The sensation is making Ven to lost control of his conscience making his mouth move on its own.

"Ughh... not enough..." Vanitas said as he carried Ven bridal-style to his queen-sized bed. He'd taken off his own clothes revealing those 6 pack abs. "What? What are you doing-" couldn't continue with his lips captured again by his master. "Hmmm...Vani..." his face was red, clinging on Vani's waist. Making the blonde to be teased, he stood up and putting his feet on Ven's face. "Now Ven...as punishment for being late, you need to suck my feet. I won't forgive for this if you didn't do it". Ven was startled he couldn't do it at him, no matter how much he begged. Vanitas is insisted making his feet feel heavier in the blonde's face. He said that he will not take it out unless he didn't do it.

"Lick it before I change your punishment into a more dangerous one" the raven-haired master made a smirk as he was waiting for the response of the blonde. What choice would he have? He so did not like the idea but he needs to do it. Slowly opening his mouth, he stick out his tongue in his feet. Vanitas grin with pervy thoughts, the blonde maid is already moving his tongue feeling the skin of the raven's feet. Ven's face is going crazy for doing lewd things about his master. Oooh the sensation of getting fucked is amazing.

"Ahhh...Hahh...Bani..tas" he said still enjoying what he was doing. Vanitas was also in pleasure, too much pleasure can make you wild. "Tsk. Ven... huh...haaahhh..." white liquids came out in his penis. Which were all over Ventus face. The raven-haired master fell in his bed lying beside the blonde maid. Ventus huff and look at Vanitas.

"You jerk, Vanitas. I'll make sure to restrain you tommorow" blushing so hard. Wiping the white liquids on his chest, licking it off clean. Vanitas laughed a bit and making his face closer to the blonde. Ventus' face was in deep red and couldn't look him in the eyes.

"I can't wait for tommorow." kissing the Ventus on the forehead as they sleep together in the night, without clothes and only a maroon-colored blanket to cover their bodies.

_The End._

* * *

_What do you guys think? For the one who reviewed this. I hope I've answered all of your questions. Still has some violent reactions? Please message me. _


End file.
